Integrated circuits using CMOS technology require ESD protection to prevent catastrophic destruction of the CMOS FETs. However, ESD devices require structures not found in CMOS circuits and thus require dedicated processes, which add time and cost to CMOS integrated circuits. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to eliminate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.